


Lost in Hell

by alwaysandindent



Series: Lost In Hell [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Asmodeus - Freeform, Beelzebub - Freeform, Blob - Freeform, Death, Demons, Diavolo - Freeform, F/M, Family, Floating Lights, Friendship, Goldie - Freeform, Leviathan - Freeform, Lost - Freeform, Love, Lucifer - Freeform, May get nsfw, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Satan - Freeform, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! - Freeform, Solomon - Freeform, Trapped in hell or heaven, Twins, belphegor - Freeform, i'm bad at tags i'm sorry, mammon - Freeform, simeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysandindent/pseuds/alwaysandindent
Summary: Stella, is a descendant of Lillith - the demon brother's youngest sister who died in the Celestial War and was reincarnated into a human form. However, before Stella was able to be born into the human world, she died. Her soul that was supposed to go up to the Celestial Realm never made it there- instead was dropped into Devildom and then found by the demon brothers. In the midst of discovering Stella's soul, Diavolo is holding the Exchange Program, and who would be chosen to participate but Aria- Stella's identical twin sister, the one that survived. Neither Stella nor Aria knew they had a twin. And the demon boys? Shocked at the whole situation.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Lost In Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760416
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Really got hooked into Obey Me! and these demon boys. In the midst of fangirling with my best friend, we came up with this idea for a story. She doesn't have an AO3 account, so we'll be sharing this one. 
> 
> Normally we never finish completing our stories, but we're really hoping we would finish this one. Uploading it online may also motivate us more- so cheers! Hopefully you enjoy! 
> 
> We're also terrible at titling things so... yeah...

For as long as any of them could remember, nothing has changed in Devildom. The seven brothers, once presiding in the Celestial Realm which belonged to their father, were all sent to the depths far below earth in exile and existed to serve the Devil Prince.

Devildom used to be nothing but a vast land. It was only through many years of work were they able to build society up from the ground. Building structures and homes slowly filled the expanse, becoming a more livable place for souls that have sinned too great to join the Celestial beings above. They weren’t bad, they were simply lost in their human forms.

Some souls were still lost in the realm and just wander aimlessly. Some may never wake up and end up wandering all eternity while the more fortunate ones are given a form and start living their new life in the realm of hell, be an animal, a plant or even just a blob.

And the brothers are not expecting a blob to come turn their house upside down.


	2. Lost Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon boys find a floating blob in their house. They learn what it is and what their eldest brother has done for the late sister.

Eternity. 

After a long way down to hell from the heavens, a young yellow glow floated her way around hell for the last two decades. With no presence nearby, the young glow was scared of this unknown territory. Unable to do anything but float around, a few mishaps of bumping into trees and cliffs occurred. But no one got hurt.

Unknown to the glow, a greater being, a soul was nestled inside and waiting to be woken up. Nothing has happened in Devildom to awake her soul yet.

Until one day. 

“Lillith…”

The glow suddenly illuminated brighter, something slowly awakening within. It was getting brighter by the second as it felt the importance and presence of this whispered word. Without being able to hear, speak, see or taste, the glow’s sense of feel was heightened, a slight movement of one would be enough if that was its trigger. 

As night time reached Devildom, the glow easily illuminated the streets, catching the attention of a few that were still walking its streets. But the glow continued on, nothing was in the way of her reaching the presence. Floating down alleyways and big streets, she found her way to the House of Lamentation, a place where seven feared brothers lived. She quickly made her way around the outside of the house, and found herself being pulled towards a window below the one on the attic level. There was no light turned on from inside the room and the window wasn’t opened, yet she couldn’t take it anymore, she had to enter. After a few bangs against the window, her final hit caused the window to shatter. 

At last, warmth and familiarity. Peace engulfed the glow as quickly as void was forgotten. She floated around the room, her illumination blinking on and off in a dark, cold room. A new feeling overcame the young glow, a feeling of tiredness as she decided to settle on a surface.

“I think it came… from Lillith’s room.” She could feel a strong, intimidating presence coming towards her. No, make that seven strong and intimidating presences. Unable to do anything but float, she tried to find a place to hide, hitting against random things spread out in the room.

A ray of light slowly filled the room and grew increasingly fast. Suddenly, the room was lit up but everyone was still for a quick moment. She could feel seven pairs of eyes trying to find her, to see her. 

“Look, the window is shattered.” One of the beings spoke. The young glow could suddenly hear voices clearly, this one had a nice deep voice. She could feel a warm presence from this one.

“Wh-what if it’s one of the witches sending a reminder for pay day?!” A different being this time spoke, his voice was higher pitched than the last one.

A third presence let out a sigh, she could feel he was the one that made her come all the way here. “Mammon, what did you do now?” His voice was deep and velvety but his presence felt cold.

The young glow was so focused on their conversation she didn’t realize another being was hovering over her. “Look, there’s a glowy blob thing here!”

Surprised, she glowed brighter and quickly floated away to hide, hoping they couldn’t see her. Unknown to her, she was still glowing bright and all seven presences could see her. 

The second voice from before, Mammon spoke, “wait, is it gold? Let me confirm -”

“No, it’s just a small yellow dot glowing and floating.” This voice sounded young and sincere. 

The first voice spoke again. “Wait, could this be the lost soul the Celestial Realm was looking for?” Everyone paused to look at him in confusion, waiting for him to continue. “Guys, remember twenty five years ago, they announced that there was a soul that fell out of the heavens and they were desperate trying to find it. No one knows where it went and it’s been so long that everyone naturally forgot about it.” 

“It’s possible.” Another one added, this one with a monotone voice. “But why Lillith’s room?”

At the mention of Lillith, she glowed bright again. One of the brother’s in particular grew stiff at the reaction of the glow and the other’s noticed. “Lucifer, what do you know? Spit it out.” The first voice demanded, she could feel him growing warmer.

Lucifer carefully pulled the glow out from hiding, revealing her to everyone before releasing a sigh. “Back when Lilith,” he paused when she glowed once again, “was wounded from the Great War, Diavolo told me he could save her if I pledged loyalty to him.”

“What?!” The six other voices shouted in unison.

She could feel some of the presences move, shifting their weight from one leg to another. “Do you think this could be a descendant of Lilith?” Lucifer simply nodded his head, causing everyone to gasp.

One presence in particular snarled at him. “What do you mean saved her? You mean, you hid Lilith all this time? You hid her away from us?!”

“No.” Lucifer shook his head. “When Diavolo saved her, he had her reincarnate as a human. But her memories of us and everything else that happened was wiped out. She lived her remaining days on earth.”

“And why didn’t you tell any of us this?!” Another voice spoke, he sounded the same as the last person that just spoke. “How could you? You know what she means to Belphie and I…”

She could feel sadness overwhelming Lucifer but he didn’t reveal any of it when he spoke. “I had to promise we did not contact her while she lived her life. As the eldest, I decided to carry that burden alone.”

The last two voices grunted in frustration. “You can’t decide what’s best for all of us, alone!”

“But I can’t trust either of you two to not contact her!” Lucifer’s voice boomed, causing her to dim and quickly float away.

A feeling of one of the other presence came out and took the glow into their hands. “Oh my, you have such a beautiful glow! Can you hear me talking to you beautiful?” She glows and quickly dims again, confirming her answer. “Well aren’t you just a darling! Such a beautiful thing, I think I’ll call you Stella since you shine like a star! I’m Asmodeus!” He brought her closer to him as he whispered, “just so you know, I’m the brightest star there is.”

“Stella” The one named Mammon repeated. “I like that. Can you glow any brighter?” Immediately, the glow follows orders and Mammon is delighted. “Girl you are going to be so profitable! Come, you can stay in my room!”

“Actually,” the presence with the monotone voice spoke, “since Beel and I were closest to Lilith, I think Stella should stay with us.” 

A new commotion filled the room as the presences argued with each other, until Lucifer couldn’t deal with it anymore. “Enough! Mammon, she is not to stay with you in case you sell her off in the middle of the night. Belphegor, your room is disgusting because of all the food Beel brings back. Levi, the same applies to you. Asmo, just no. I think the best bet is to have Stella stay with Satan.”

“Oh my brothers are so mean!” Asmo whines before turning towards Stella. “Well, I hope you have a good night little star. Big star needs to get his beauty sleep now. We can play make up tomorrow!” He gives her a gentle kiss and walks towards the door. 

“Asmo, don’t forget to get to RAD early! The Exchange Program is starting tomorrow!” Lucifer calls after Asmodeus who blows him a kiss. “My decision is final, if you have a problem, deal with it. As I said to Asmo, we need to get to RAD early tomorrow to welcome the new exchange students.”

The brothers leave one by one, with only Satan remaining with Stella. “You heard the scary guy, I gotta wake up early tomorrow so don’t shine too bright tonight okay?” Stella glows quickly before dimming back to a reasonable brightness as Satan brings her to his room, unknown of what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was totally a "I shall call you Squishy and you shall be mine." situation LOL.


	3. Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella's sister drops into Devildom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the story revolves around twin sisters, we have taken each taken one of the sisters as our OCs and will be rotating the updates of the sisters with every other chapter. Meet Aria. Her life has suddenly become a Korean drama.

“I… want to break up with you.”

It only takes a second for your world to fall apart. Those words hit Aria hard and suddenly it seemed like the world had stopped moving. It felt as if her heart had stopped beating, as if someone was squeezing the life away from it. Her blood ran cold, numbness seeping into her bones screaming at her body to hold on for survival.

“W-what?” She managed to choke out, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. Aria searched into her boyfriend’s eyes, hoping to find some sort of teasing, some sort of light to reassure her that this was a joke. 

But all she saw staring back at her were dark eyes, filled with guilt and regret. Unable to look at her anymore, Ray casted his own vision down the table, “I… just don’t think we can have a future together.”

Aria bit her lower lip, a thousand questions running through her mind, but the only one that she could force out of her throat, “...Why?” Ray shook his head, unable to give a response. 

“Why?” Aria bit out more vehemently this time. The next wave of feelings that crashed through her was anger. Angry that he was so willing to toss away 6 years of their relationship without a proper explanation. Angry from the gut feeling that he was hiding something from her from the lack of explanation. 

She stared at him, holding her gaze cold and folding her arms across her chest. “...We were fine last week.” She began, “We were talking about our future together… And within the week, you just decided that we couldn’t have one anymore?” She chuckled bitterly, “What’s the real reason you’re doing this?”

Ray’s phone suddenly vibrated on the table. A quick glance and Aria was able to make out a text message coming in from her best friend, sending him a heart and eggplant emoji. “Is that the reason why?” She asked, gesturing over to his phone. Disbelief clouded over her mind.

Ray pulled the phone away from the table and shoved it into his pocket. Finally, he looked at Aria, “Yes.” The one word sucker punched her in the face. The two most trusted people in her life. Her tongue tied up, unable to find any more words. Suddenly, she felt claustrophobic in this cafe, like there wasn’t enough air in the space to keep her alive.

Abruptly Ray stood up, “I’m sorry,” he said. Looking at her with nothing more than pity, Ray began to walk out the door.

“...How long?” Aria quietly asked, halting his exit. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. An uncomfortable silence passed through them, as Ray hesitantly debated on whether or not he should tell her. “How. Long?” Aria bit out again.

“...For a year.” Ray murmured quietly. “The past year… When you decided to spend senior year in college studying abroad.” He hesitated again as if there was more he wanted to say, “...I’m sorry.” The last two words to leave his lips before he walked out.

The next few minutes felt like a blur. A mix of emotions running through Aria’s body: sadness, anger, betrayal, hurt, and insecurity. She sat motionless in the cafe, tears streaming down her face and ruining her makeup. Peering out the window, it felt like an out of body experience as she watched life around her move by without realizing anything that was happening. 

Thunder boomed across the sky, finally jolting her up from her trance. Great. Was her life a Korean drama? Rain pouring from the sky after a break up. It was almost as if the heavens were laughing at her. She chuckled bitterly to herself as she finally got up and made her way back to her car. 

Somehow, in the midst of the rain and her emotions she found herself standing in front of her apartment door. She missed her family. In times like this, she almost wished she stayed home with her parents and two other siblings. They would know how to make her feel better. Aria sighed, and turned the door knob. She felt pathetic. Maybe a hot shower would fill some of the empty void she felt all over her body.

Stepping into her apartment, her foot never touched the floor as she felt a force pulling her down into a dark looking abyss. Help! Aria wanted to scream, but the suddenness of the fall shocked her body from reacting. Bracing herself for the end, it never came. In the next few seconds, Aria felt herself sitting on a surface; the presence of others surrounding her. But without any light she couldn’t make anything out.

“Welcome to Devildom!” A loud voice bellowed out, as lights in the room turned on. Blinking her eyes to adjust to the sudden light, Aria found herself in a room that looked like a classroom out of a Harry Potter movie. In front of her stood an insanely tall man, dressed in a red coat, brown hair and big smile on his face.

“My name is Diavolo,” he continued, “And you have been chosen to participate in our Student Exchange Program!”

What?

Sensing the confusion on her face, Diavolo continued to explain, “It is part of my initiative to unite the three realms: Devildom, the human realm, and the Celestial Realm. So I had decided to host a student exchange program.” He walked over to her, “Aria, you have been chosen as a human to participate in this program, and thus we have brought you down to Devildom!”

“W-wait,” Aria managed to stutter before finding her voice again, “So… I’m in hell?”

Diavolo pouted, “Well, I mean… When you put it that way…” He scratched his head, “Devildom sounds nicer.”

Panic rose in Aria’s chest, “Wait, are you telling me I died?” She began hyperventilating. Was this actually happening to her? She was just at the front of her house 5 minutes ago. 

Diavolo sighed and gestured over to the man with the dark hair and blood red eyes standing next to him. “Lucifer?” He asked, “Would you mind?”

Lucifer sighed, “I told you this Exchange Program was a questionable idea. Especially bringing a human here.” Turning his attention over to Aria, he cleared his throat, “No, you are not dead. Yes, this is hell. Lord Diavolo has decided that we needed to have some sort of bridge between demons, humans, and angels. Therefore he decided to host this Exchange Program where we will be hosting a human, yourself, and angels, for a year. In this year, you will be living with myself and my 6 brothers in the House of Lamentation, attend school to learn about the lives of demons, and try your best to survive.” The tone in his voice sent a chill down Aria’s spine.

Unable to get any words out of her mouth, she stared at the two of them blankly. This must be a dream right? People don’t just drop into hell for some exchange program. This was absurd. Aria pinched herself.

“It’s not a dream,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Anyway, let me introduce you to who you will be staying with beginning with myself. I am Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride. Over there with the glasses and white hair is Mammon, the Avatar of Greed.” Going down the room, he gestured to the other demons that were standing around.

Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy, had his head buried into a game console, barely looking up to manage a nod.

Satan, the Avatar of Wrath, looked at Aria and gave her a small nod. It almost looked like he felt sorry for her.

Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, had a frown on his face while he stared intently. Did she do something to offend him already?

Beelzebub, the Avatar of Glutton, didn’t seem to register what was going on as he continued to stuff his face with what looked like fried scorpions. 

And finally, Belphegor, the Avatar of Sloth, lazily looked at her before turning his gaze away and sauntering off into a corner looking like he was about to go take a nap.

“So there you have it,” Lucifer concluded. “Now, while I don’t care much for humans like yourself, I suppose Lord Diavolo would be on my ass if anything bad happened to you, so I’m appointing Mammon to take care of you while you are here.”

“What?!” The white haired demon protested, “Why me? I am the Great Mammon! I have better things to do than babysit a mere human!” Even as he protested, he walked up to Aria with a sulk on his face, “Listen here human, there’s two things you need to know. One, stay out of my way. And two, if you find any money in the house it belongs to me. So ya gotta bring it to me. Got it?”

Diavolo’s voice cut in before Aria was able to say anything, “Now I assure you, Aria, you are staying with the 7 strongest demons in Devildom, and I know, they will not allow harm to come your way. Isn’t that right?” His voice was clearly threatening, as he looked at Mammon with a menacing smile on his face. Mammon gulped and quickly nodded.

“Ugh, are we done?” The one named Asmodeus cut in. He stepped in front of Aria and looked at her with a big frown on his face.

Aria shifted back slightly, surprised from the sudden closeless, “Um… Asmodeus… right?”

Asmodeus laughed, “Call me Asmo. Much easier to say, don’t you think?” He glanced at Diavolo, “Now if we’re done, I need to take Aria back and give her a makeover.” He turned his attention back and stared intently at her face, “You have such beautiful, soft skin!” Asmodeus exclaimed, tracing his fingers along her cheeks, “But this makeup that you have, running down your face. Ugh! I can’t stand it!” He wailed dramatically, “I need to fix this right away!”

Pulling her up, and grabbing her hand, he began walking them out where they are. “Hey!” Mammon exclaimed, racing after them, “Lucifer assigned her to me!”

Asmodeus scoffed, “Please Mammon, have you seen her skin? This is an emergency! And besides, you didn’t seem too excited to be her guardian anyway.”

Mammon turned bright red, still keeping up the pace with them, “Oh y-yeah!” he countered, “I am the Great Mammon! Of course I don’t have time to babysit a mere human. But ya know, I don’t need Lord Diavolo tearin’ me up if you let something bad happen to her!”

The bickering between the two of them continued. Aria was still having a lot of trouble trying to wrap her mind about all the events that had happened today. This all had to be a dream, right? There was really no other explanation. But no matter how many times she pinched herself, she still found herself in the same place.

“Stop!” Asmodeous cried out, watching her nails dig into her arm leaving little crescents on her skin, “Don’t ruin your beautiful skin. My devil, I may have to give you a makeover and scrub your body all over in my body healing salts. You look miserable.”

Aria finally let out a laugh, stopping both demons in their track. “I’m sorry,” she offered, still laughing hysterically.

Both demons stared at her unsure of what to do with this laughing spell that had seemed to overtake Aria’s body. Mammon nudged Asmodeus, “Um… I think Diavolo gave us a broken human.”

Aria’s laughing finally subsided. She rubbed her eyes and finally looked at them, “This whole situation is bizarre. My boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend, just broke up with me. I drive home, only to fall into a dark abyss, and I wake up here with demons and you’re all telling me that this is not a dream?” Her voice almost sounded as if she was going to go into hysterics again.

Asmodeus shook his head, “No… This isn’t a dream. But don’t worry, as Diavolo said, you will be living with the 7 strongest demons in Devildom. You’ll be safe here.”

They stopped in front of the gates to what Aria would say looked like an extremely haunted house. The ones where you probably never want to enter because you’d never come out alive.

“Here we are!” Asmodeus sang, unlocking the gate, “The House of Lamentation! You’ll have your own room here. Don’t worry, I’ll show you around, but first, I really have to clean you up.”

Aria looked at the front door and took a deep breath. If she was already in hell… Might as well make the best of it right?

Asmodeus opened the door, “Come on!” he whined, “I don’t have all night, and honestly looking at how miserable your skin is, is really making mine wilt. And we can’t have that.”

Aria took a step in, before a huge flash of light illuminated the entire house causing the three of them to hold up their arms to shield their eyes.

What the hell?


	4. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella's no longer a blob of light... And has a growth spurt of 25 years all happening to her in the span of one day. Shouldn't be long before the Celestial Realm decides to try and look for her...

A new and unknown presence Stella hasn’t felt before in the house suddenly overwhelms her senses, displayed by her erratic glows. Her senses are on overload and although she can’t contain herself, a feeling of happiness surged through. 

There was noise in the room, but it was all muffled and incoherent to Stella as she focused on her current state: happiness and pain. It was getting hotter as her form began burning brighter.

And everything stopped.

The brothers and mysterious guest covered their eyes from the intensity of the light until the room returned to its original state. The little bright golden floating blob was no longer there. Instead, a little human girl sat there, one that the guest recognized a little too well as her eyes widened in shock.

Stella looked up at the giants one by one, frozen in fear, from where she sat on the floor. They weren’t sure how she was going to react if they all moved at the same time. She felt a pull towards the giant with bright golden hair and green eyes. His green orbs were stern but softened when they met with her own green eyes. Getting up clumsily, her little toddler steps walked over and stopped right in front of him before raising both arms up. “Hi!” She greeted him with undeniable amounts of innocence.

Satan looked down at Stella, a small smile spread across his face. Just as he was about to pick her up, his younger brother swooped her up into his arms. “Ah you are so darn stinking cute!” Asmodeus yelled excitedly, jumping in place and hugging her so tightly that their faces are squishing together. He suddenly pulled his face back abruptly. “Oh my, I’m so sorry for my beautiful face. But you should know you are the only person I’ll let my face ever get that close to!” She let out a squeal and a giggle, still trying to go back towards Satan.

Rescuing her from his brother, Stella wrapped her arms around Satan’s neck and rested her head on the nook between his neck and shoulder, smiling at Asmodeus. “How could you choose him over this beautiful face!? But that’s okay, I guess you just haven’t gotten used to seeing someone so beautiful have you? You still have time to grow and learn to appreciate beauty. I’ll forgive you this time!”

Lucifer crossed his arms, witnessing the interaction in front of him. “She seems to like you a lot Satan.”

Satan peered down at the little girl, smoothing out her hair, “sure does.”

“Why is there a five year old blonde version of me in your arms right now?” Aria managed to finally speak up. “This-this is crazy!”

Beelzebub ruffled his orange hair, watching Stella playing with Satan. “We don’t know either, we didn’t think she’d look like this in person, let alone even transform from that glowing blob earlier.”

“W-wait!” Mammon stammered, “you mean to tell me, there’ll be two of you?” Resting an elbow on the other arm, he looked up into the air and started doing calculations.

Lucifer glared at his white haired younger brother, knowing he is once again up to his scheming tactics. “Mammmmmooooon……” Mammon jumped to his growl and stopped with a pout on his face.

All of a sudden, a flashback from her childhood comes to Aria. She was playing by the pool back at her parents’ home. Her dad was manning the grill, her mom was tanning on a beach chair facing the pool and her other siblings were inside the water already. She had to finish coloring her page of Hello Kitty in before she jumped into the pool. As she tried to put the floaty on around her waist, she slipped off the edge of the pool and into the deeper end of the pool, deeper than a child could stand in. Aria’s mother was the first to shout before her entire body made contact with water. After being pulled out, her mother thanked the Lords for giving her back to her, as she couldn’t lose another one. It was that night eight year old Aria learned she had a twin sister that died at birth, devastating everyone. 

Her mind returned back to hell, she blinked at the thought and had to start getting used to it. “Wait, she’s… my twin, the one my mother told me about. She died before I could even take my first breath on earth.” Aria’s voice wavered at the thought and realization, unable to believe that she was meeting her very own twin sister who, on earth, was dead for the last twenty five years. Never did she imagine she’d get the chance to meet her.

Just as Aria was about to reach out to her sister, her legs gave up and her eyes began to close. Fortunately, the eldest brother was near enough to hold her up before her being fell hard on the floor. “She must be wiped out from this discovery. I’ll put her in her room, Mammon, come with me.”

Looking up from Stella, Mammon pouted, “but there’s a very cute baby over here!” He attempted to whine his way out of his babysitter duties when a single glare from Lucifer made him gulp. Obediently, the two eldest went up the stairs while the others stayed in the foyer, cooing the child.

Keeping her head on Satan’s chest, a frown appeared on Stella’s face as she whined, “hungry.”

Beelzebub’s eyes widened in excitement. “It’s already lunchtime, how could I forget? Let me make a big lunch for everyone!” 

Belphegor scoffed at his twin, his arms crossed in front of him. “Just make sure you don’t eat all the food as you’re cooking. And make sure sushi goes to me, not the kid.”

As Beelzebub runs off into the kitchen to get a headstart, the rest enter behind him and begin making the place suitable for a child. They wiped down the tables and chairs, baby-proof sharp corners, and placed unsuitable children things difficult to reach places. 

Once Lucifer and Mammon entered, they stopped to do a double take. The kitchen was never kept pristine so it was a miracle to see the dining table was empty and had no stains and even the pantry was now in orderly fashion. “You mean to tell me, it took a baby to get you guys to get your act together?” Lucifer asked with an audible sigh.

Daintly, Asmodeus ran up to Lucifer and lightly hit him on the arm. “You know I can’t use these hands for housekeeping, how else will I get hired for hand modelling shoots?”

Closing his eyes, Lucifer pinches the bridge of his nose. “Anyways, let’s get some food on the table, I have important matters to discuss with you all.” Not too long after, there was food ready and everybody got into their seats. Due to no prior planning upon Stella’s expected arrival, Satan held onto her in his lap, cutting up her food prior to allowing her to grab the chicken and shove it into her mouth. 

“So, what’s this news you wanted to share?” Satan daringly asked. Typically news that comes from Lucifer was usually not pleasant and unenjoyable.

“About Stella,” he began as she looked up to him, giving him a smile before resuming, “apparently her soul has been lost from the Celestial Realm all these years. I’ve been hearing reports that the angels are trying to find her soul.” At the mention of angels, the brothers stopped eating and looked at each other. “And since we discovered not only does one of Lilith’s descendants live with us but two, we cannot allow them to discover Stella.”

“Wh-what happens if they do find her?” Beelzebub asked even though he knew the answer already.

A gloom expression spread across the eldest brother’s face. “It won’t be good. They’d imprison her and punish her, thinking she escaped from the Celestial Realm all these years.”

Looking down at the little girl in his arms, a vein popped up on Satan’s forehead. He took a deep breath before saying, “that’s not going to happen under my watch.”

Belphegor nodded, a smirk appearing on his face. “We lost Lilith already, we’re not going to lose another piece of her.”

The day quickly passed as the brothers each took turns to play with Stella and keep her occupied. A curious child she was, she picked things up and would try to shove them into her mouth successfully if they weren’t as quick and attentive as they were. Lucifer bounced her up and down on his knees, which Stella grew tired of quickly. Despite not wanting to be anyone’s babysitter, Mammon would pick her up and swing her around, earning himself a few giggles that made him so elated he temporarily forgot his debt issue. Leviathan wanted to show her what he was playing on his phone when the brothers pulled her away, keeping her innocence intact. Satan played blocks with her and read her books. Asmodeus thoroughly enjoyed himself as he played dress up with her from high end mini fashion pieces of what he owned to cute and adorable children onesies that made everyone’s hearts melt. Beelzebub enjoyed seeing her expression as she ate but the brothers had to quickly remind him that she couldn’t eat nearly ten times as much as he did. Belphegor didn’t partake in any activities as he went to bed after lunchtime. 

Despite all the fun Stella was having, it was time for rest. Satan knew he needed to get some for another crazy day ahead of him tomorrow. A vein twitched on his forehead, watching Stella jump up and down on his bed, making a mess of what was once a made bed. He couldn’t help but notice how cute this little ball of energy was as she raised her arms and tried reaching the ceiling despite trying her hardest to jump high. “Alright, settle down. It’s time to go to sleep.”

“No! I don’t want to sleep!” She squealed, jumping off the bed and running around the hazardous room booby trapped with books left and right. If Asmodeus even found a tiny papercut on her finger, Satan would have to answer to it. Running in between stacks of hardcover books and paper essays, he tried his best to catch her but was stopped by the need to keep his books upright. After all, some of these works were classic editions of popular books.   
Then, a perfect book caught his attention. “Stella, do you want to hear a bedtime story?” He asked, his voice enticed.

And suddenly the ball of energy stopped her chaos. “Yes!” Without the need of further instructions, she quickly jumped back onto the bed and pulled the covers over herself. “What will you be reading?”

“This is a classic called ‘The Little Prince.’ It’s from the world your sister came from. Let’s begin.” Satan got himself situated on the floor besides the bed, Stella gleamed as she watched him open the book. “‘When I was six years old, I saw a magnificent picture in a book about the jungle called ‘True Stories.’ It showed a boa constrictor swallowing a wild animal. This is what it looked like.’” He turned the book so she could see the illustration, making a nonsensical noise as the book closed in on her face, Stella letting out a giggle before he continued. About five minutes later, Satan was about to show her another illustration but when he turned, she was already drifting away in her slumber. Smiling, he closed the book and placed it on top of one of the many book piles in his room before tucking her in. “Sleep tight little star.”

And then the morning came.

Someone yelled loud enough to wake up the whole house. After Lucifer’s news yesterday, everyone was extremely worried and they all rushed towards brother number four’s room. When they opened the door, a young human lady sat on Satan’s bed as Satan was now on the floor in his boxers, shocked at the sight in front of him.

“Who are you?!” He yelled at the young messy blonde woman but with dazzling green eyes.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she wrapped the blanket around her tightly. “What do you mean Satan? It’s me, Stella.”

The brothers’ jaws dropped in unison, having to accept the toddler yesterday grew up into a beautiful young woman looking just like her twin sister.


End file.
